Honda's Story why i'm me
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Why hondatristan is the way he is, what he does and why. pg13 for safety. please r


Disclaimer: No we don't own YGO unfortunately for us. We are only borrowing them for our torture purposes.(  
  
So why don't you ever tell us, you know about them. We would all like to know you're so strong but you never really speak and when you do you say dumb things so, tell us.  
  
Well what can I say, I mean nothing really. how'd I get here, the place I am right now well. I remember one time when I was a kid we, my family, and me were getting ready to go on a camping trip. I was so happy I just could wait, we had been planning for months or maybe just 2 but I could wait. it was so exciting going out in the woods and all that, my mom was happy too. she kept going on and on about how I was going to be happy for a long time thanks to this trip. at the time I didn't know what she meant though. but after a few hours, cause we had woken up really early to get packed and all of that stuff, we were ready to go. my mom had put my sister in the car, and otoutosan was taking a nap beside her, and so all that needed to be done was for my mom, dad and I to get into the car. so after we got in and everything was checked off we were pulling out of the driveway when my dad got a call on his cell. my mom got this look on her face, you know the ones that just scream 'oh on you better not even' well that's the one. dad well he just smiled at me and said it'd be okay, but picked it up anyway. god I wish he hadn't. he pulled back into the driveway and picked up the phone. I couldn't here what the other person was saying but his face turned really serious, just before he hung up. all of the sudden he turned off the car and got out. he opened my sister 's door and took her and my brother out, walked into the house and set them on their beds, before coming back out. he told me to unpack and unload everything, because the trip was canceled. I didn't get it why was is canceled had we don't something wrong, no then why? but I did as I was told, my mom came and helped so did dad, but she still had that look. when we were done mom just went straight to fixing dinner, but her look never changed. she kept mumbling things I couldn't here them but I knew they were bad. then all of the sudden she told my to take a nap and not to argue, and I didn't. I walked to my room and laid down, but didn't fall a sleep. after a few minutes I head yelling it was sort of muffled like they didn't want us to hear. I got up and went to see what was wrong. I ember what my mom was saying, I could believe it either. "You really fucked up this time didn't you. had to go and screw this all up, I can't believe you, you fucking bastard. You had the all excited, you had him excited, even had me going. I thought that maybe you would go through with it too. he was so fucking happy about this trip and what did you do you cancel it because of something like this. that's why you were planning it wasn't it, so you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't know. so what is the *big* problem don't tell me I don't wanna know. just get out, if your back before dinners ready you can eat but don't think it is anything more. because all it is, is a show to make them happy." she was so angry, mad, and she didn't care what she said. I wanted to know what had happened. maybe so problem at the office or maybe some got hurt, I didn't know. but I wanted to. then dad started speaking. "sorry but its bigger this time you whoring wench. don't think I didn't know that Jinoshi wasn't mine. or maybe its because you didn't want me to know, well it doesn't matter anymore, I have shit to take care of. tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen but I have to go. I'll be back later. "wait papa don't go, were are you going, whets going on. please tell me, I don't understand." I had stepped out of my hiding place, but he just smiled. "I'll be back soon don't worry, I really sorry about the trip but they'll be others. I need to go don't worry okay. I love you, now get some rest you had an early morning." "by papa, ill see you later." I really didn't understand but I was a kid, and I just said good-bye. he picked up the keys and drove away from the house, he comes back a few hours later, I knew it. but in away I was so afraid of what would happen then. I really couldn't understand why, and I sort of didn't care. so I just went and took my nap.  
  
a few hours later I woke up, dinner was done and my mom seemed to have calmed down. Jinoshi and Kari weren't up yet, so I just went and watched some T.V. Then about 24 minutes later the car came up the driveway, and my dad and some other lady came out. she was kind of pretty but like my mommy. Her breast were fake you could tell, and she was pale, like a sickly pale, her hair was bleached to from brown to blond, it looked dead to. she was carrying something too. she wasn't that pretty not like my mom. she followed dad in and my mom got really mad.  
  
"what the fuck is this another secret, it this the reason. you bastard, I thought you'd stopped what happened this go to far for you. where did you find her the new secretary, the corner of the street, or maybe one of the centers. you fucking piece of shit, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" she was yelling really loud and I was getting scared. I didn't understand. "Hiro come here I would like you to meat, Alaena, she's a friend of mine, and this is...." All of the sudden he was cut off by this strange woman. "oh so I'm a friend now, you weren't saying that when I was in your bed..." mom came through. "Your bed, as in my bed, our bed, you slept with her in our home, where we live, with our children. You truly are a piece of work, for you to do this again, I hope you burn in hell you bastard. NOT GET YOU FUCKING ASSES OUR OF MY HOUSE!!" it all came together for me, my papa had, had an affair with the woman, but mom had said *again* so this wasn't the first time. I remembered all of the cancellations in my life was this what it was for, god I was so stupid. the I exploded, it didn't sound that cool but they knew I was angry. "You did this to us you lied to us, why, why, why, why, why did you?..." "Kudasai Hiro, you must understand, just listen to me for one minute." "NO, no, no, nononononono, NO. how could you. did we do something wrong, did we not make you happy tell me papa. we'll all try harder you have to tell me." "You didn't do anything wrong, and I love you all very much. it's just that Alaena and I well I love her more than you mother please try to understand. that's why I can't stay here anymore, we leaving tonight. I just wanted your mother to know and for you all to know that I love you but I cant is with the four of you any more. Also so you could meet you little brother, his name is Shinji. Please try and understand." his words they calmed me but not my mother, I did kind of understand but I was still mad, he had just ruined my life. "that little shit it the reason your leaving us, well get rid of him and drop the whore, then we can be happy. look at it its and atrocity kill it, get rid of it do something then we can be a family again. If not leave and never come back I hope you burn in hell you bastard, and take your Chinese whore with you." then mom turned to Alaena. "Are you happy, happy that you've ruined my family, you bitch look what you've don't. I hope your spawn dies, lives in hell, gets killed, whatever don't care." Alaena gasped and looked ready to cry but she didn't say anything. but I felt her beckon me, not physically but she was calling to me and I went. mom tried to stop me but I just went and she smiled at me before she spoke. "Look Hiro-kun this is you otoutosan he's going to grow up just like you, and be very happy to meet you one day. He'll always know of you and his other siblings, he even has your hair color. Just remember him and never forget okay, never forget him, because I know that he loves you very much. Look at his eyes they glisten looking at you, he loves you very much. Just never forget him. Even if she wasn't as pretty as mom, she was sweeter. Her looks I realized were only because of her past mistakes, but she was still very kind. I looked at Shingi's eyes, she was right. I don't how but she was, I could feel it, see it and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to the were I was. Dad and Alaena smiled at me before my mom kicked them out. They drove away, I was still angry because my life had just been ruined but I don't know, something else was there. It was raining outside when I had woken up, now it was snowing I hadn't noticed the change. I hoped that they would have a good life together. Later that night copes came to the door apologizing to us. My dad had been going 10 miles of over the limit, when the roads became icy. He lost control of the car and the rolled, something was wrong with the car it exploded, everyone died, instantly. I cried my mom didn't care, Jinoshi and Kari would never know. They hadn't woken up at all during the yelling my mom had given the sleeping pill that's why. I remembered Shinji's eyes and cried more they were cremated and thrown into the sea days later. After a while things got bad, Jinoshi had a disease really bad no one had known not even him he died six months after my dad. Kari was depressed they had been really close, she lost it completely. She tried killing herself several times so mom locked her up. Kari killed herself six months after Jinoshi death, hung herself with her jacket in the hospital. Mom well mom is angry a lot know, we don't really talk and I don't care. People say she's stressed out, but they don't know how she acted the things she said, so I don't care about her. I remember thinking about Shinji after each death, about my mother's words to him, how he would have lived with those words haunting him. His eyes had been onyx, but they gleamed with innocents. When I got to high school I started to beet people up, no not the weak kids more other bullies but I said it was only to prove how strong I was. Then I met Katsuya and we teamed up. Yugi, yeah Yugi got to me too, I remember losing a bet to some punks who dared us to beat up some one like Yugi. So we did, then he saved us, still don't know how that happened. Jou swam in the river to get the piece to the puzzle we had lost too. but with Yugi my thing for defending him now is completely different. It's his eyes. Yes it's Yugi's eyes they look so much like Shingi's. No not the color but the gleam and shine, their glows of brilliant innocents that are why I protect Yugi. His eyes, they look like my little brothers, the brother who I would never know. So there now you know why I never talk about them. Why I am the way I am, and not like some one else. The reasons why I do what I do with no objection, and play the fool. Your happy now, I can tell your smile and eyes. I am happy than I made you happy."  
  
"You don't know how happy you have just made me baby and I'm sorry I pressed. But I love you more know."  
  
"I know Otogi and I love you. "  
  
'so this is me, the one no one knows, but him now. The real Honda Hiroto, and now I feel better letting him know. Now you know why. so don't as anymore. he's sleeping now, it's late, and I'll sleep next to him tonight. I love him so much he's my new tenshi the one that replace Shinji in more than one way. I love him like no other. And he accepts me for all my flaws. That's why I told him.' "Oyasumi nasai tenshi, ai shiteru. Iie yurusu yume." Owari 


End file.
